this_is_only_a_testfandomcom-20200213-history
Patch Godunov
Shep Seere Five Unnamed sisters |likes= Adult Alt. Rock |dislikes= Techno |hobby= Skateboarding }} Patch Godunov is the Conjurer of Otecho and the sole member of the punk rock band Blinking4Soup. She's first seen busking on the streets surrounded by a myriad of dedicated fans. Appearance Patch has short white hair with long, shaggy bangs that cover her eyes. On top of her head is a black and orange beanie with a small patch sewn on the side. She wears a black vest with gold buttons over an orange turtleneck with sleeves pulled up to her elbows. Part of her earbud wires are visible, with the rest tucked underneath her vest. She wears a pair of black pants and white high-top sneakers with an orange trim. Her checkered bracelet is worn on her right wrist. In some artworks from CHUMBOSOFT, it's revealed that her tongue is pierced. Personality Patch is Luca and Shep's easygoing, laid-back Conjurer. Nothing seems to bother her except for overly loud noises and non-acoustic music. Even when Chip berates her about granting entry into her own apartment, Patch allows it and even compliments Chip on her hairstyle. She speaks in a very informal manner and affectionately refers to others as "dude." She's quite friendly with both her Mogwai, often allowing them to do as they please even if it means having her own bathroom be off-limits for most of the day. Patch is shown to be ecstatic when finding out that Eve is a Conjurer, telling her that her work is one to be admired. When presented with Klein in her human form, Patch shows a bit of uneasiness about her being around Eve. Story History In HEARTBEAT Various CDs of her music can be found around Solum and can be used as a stat-raising item for Eve. Eve first meets Patch in Otecho when the former and her party are attempting to look for Luca Stolas to interrogate over the Wisp problem. She takes Chip's brash actions towards her without much concern and happily invites the party in to speak with Luca. Throughout the game, Patch texts Eve about her Mogwai or just to wish Eve good luck. Relationships Luca Stolas - Patch's main Mogwai. Despite their differences, Patch respects Luca enough to the point where she gives up her bathroom for the latter. Luca seems to return this fondness and spouts Patch's own catchphrases at her. Luca is apparently a skilled drummer which she utilizes to help Patch with her music, which Luca is revealed to love. Shep Seere - Patch's other Mogwai. Due to her laid-back nature, Patch allows her Mogwai to do as they please, and this includes allowing Shep to travel away from home to be a merchant. At some point, Patch texts Eve and asks her about Shep's whereabouts, showing that Patch worries about Shep as much as she does with Luca. Eve Staccato - Eve initially acts starstruck and stutters around Patch in their first meeting. After realizing Eve is a Conjurer, Patch shows signs of admiring Eve for her work to the point of flirtation. Eve seems to hold her to great regard since Blinking4Soup, her favorite band, is Patch's band. Cache Monet - Patch considers her a musical rival and dislikes the type of music she makes, complaining to Eve about the loudness of it all. Despite this, Cache seems to like Patch and desires to collaborate on songs with her. Io Haborym - Talking to Patch when Io is in the party reveals that the two know each other, especially since Io seems to visit Luca often. They are in friendly terms with each other. Trivia *Her hair is naturally white. She and her sisters all have this trait. *It is heavily implied that she develops a mutual crush on Eve *Like all the other Conjurers, her last name is a musical term and a reference to Mussorgsky's opera "Boris Godunov." Gallery patch_f.png|Field sprite Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Conjurers Category:Stubs